


Is This a Game You're Playing?

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Dom Ashton Irwin, Flirty Luke Hemmings, Jealous Ashton Irwin, Lack of Communication, M/M, Minor Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, No Lube, Oral Sex, Scheming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sub Luke Hemmings, Top Ashton Irwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: Luke thinks three rainchecks is two too many and decides a little flirting couldn't hurt anyone. Ashton decides differently.Request: smut (honestly, anything you want, like use your imagination cuz I don't have one) but maybe something like luke wants attention, so he flirts with someone else, and Ashton gets mad and goes all daddy dom? this is the extent of my brain cells at 1:28 am😃Requester: ot9stan4ever (on Wattpad)
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Is This a Game You're Playing?

It was the third time in so many days that Ashton had called in a raincheck, which was frustrating enough, not to mention that Ashton hadn't text him until he was already at the party they were supposed to meet at. It was a friend of Ashton's 30th, which meant Luke knew no one there, and everyone was a lot older than him. 

He and Ashton had been seeing each other quietly for the past couple of months, and this was supposed to be Luke's first introduction to Ashton's friends. He could just leave, he supposed, but maybe he'd grab a drink first. 

He sauntered up to the bar, a little insecure in his outfit; he'd worn it with the intent of being able to glue himself to Ashton's side, keeping the wandering eyes to a minimum. That was a short-plaid pencil skirt and a sheer, sparkly button up top, but he'd removed the top four buttons long ago, making it an incredibly deep flowing v-neck. So without the older man, he had to just strut his stuff and hope that his confidence kept them at bay. 

Which is why he hadn't been sitting at the bar more than five minutes, and a tall (not quite as tall as Luke), tanned, young man, with dark hair approached him. He took the seat right next to Luke and looked him over, and Luke couldn't help but roll his eyes as he felt the other's eyes on him. Sipping his drink, sure his underlying irritation was rolling off him. 

"I don't recognise you. Are you a friend of Mitchy's?" the man finally asked. 

Luke held back a sigh and turned to him, "I was supposed to meet," he paused for just a second before deciding on his word, "a friend here tonight, but he bailed," he shrugged, sipping from his drink so he could avoid his eyes. 

"Oh, that sucks," he didn't sound at all disappointed, "I'm Calum," 

"Luke," 

"Well, Luke, would you mind if I bought you a drink?" he asked, and Luke considered for a moment. He and Ashton weren't that serious, and he's bailed on him three times in a row; clearly, Ashton intended to ghost him any day now; it couldn't hurt to flirt with some random guys, right?

"Sure," he decided, "I'll have a scotch and dry," 

Calum smiled and turned to the bartender, "two scotch and dries, thank you," he paid, and the bartender sat the drinks down in front of them a moment later. 

"So why come if your friend bailed on you?" Calum asked, shifting himself so instead of facing the bar, he was facing Luke. 

They chatted back and forth for the better part of an hour, and had several more drinks in between. Luke was so tipsy that he didn't even care that Calum's hand was resting high on his thigh or that he was speaking right into Luke's neck, just below his ear. 

"So I told him, you can-" 

"Luke?" came a voice from behind them, and in Luke's tipsy state, he had to twist all the way around and look right at the speaker before it clicked, Ashton. "Calum?"

"Ashton was the friend who flaked on you?" Calum asked, turning to look Luke in the eye, "wait, is Luke the guy you've been seeing?" this time, his attention turned to Ashton. 

"Ah, yeah, not sure if I'd call the guy who's flaked on me three days in a row, someone I'm seeing, more like someone I'm not seeing," the sass dripped in his voice, and maybe if he and Calum hadn't put away so many drinks he'd have reigned it in a little better. 

"I think we should go and have a conversation, in private," Ashton said firmly, a pointed look directed at Luke. 

Luke sighed and stood up, squeezing the hand Calum had, had on his thigh, and followed Ashton out the club's front and into the alley next to it. 

"What the fuck was that?" Ashton asked, turning to face Luke. 

Luke gave him a quizzical look, "What do you mean? You're the one who wasn't supposed to be here; you were 'too busy'," 

"What were you doing here? I was too busy to come, but Mitchy's my friend, so I said I'd come in for ten minutes on my way home," he explained. 

"I was already here when you bailed on me, for the third time in like two days!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes. 

Ashton moved closer, "I was actually busy; I apologised; that's no excuse to try and fuck my best friend!" 

Luke sidestepped Ashton and made his way further into the alley, "I wasn't going to fuck him; it was just nice to have someone not vanish on me," 

Ashton turned, following Luke up the alley, and as he grew closer, Luke stepped back, back and back until his shoulders hit the cool brick wall behind him. 

"If you'd just told me you were feeling neglected, we wouldn't be in this situation," Ashton said, the maliciousness of earlier gone from his voice; instead, it came out low as he took the last step right into Luke's personal space. His hand running up the outside of his thigh, gripping the underside and pulling it up so he could easily slot himself between Luke's legs. 

The younger man couldn't help the smirk that came across his face, "I didn't have to tell Calum to get attention out of him," 

Ashton's face shifted, and his hand came up the back of Luke's skirt, pulling his underwear down his thighs. Luke fought the urge to moan, the lace waistband having no give and digging into his thighs. 

"Is this enough attention?" the older man asked, spitting on one finger and bringing it to run along Luke's hole; the younger man whined, not being able to keep the sound to himself. 

"More," he whispered breathlessly. 

One of Ashton's hand gripped hard on his cheek, painfully so, and the other used only one finger to circle his whole, making Luke whine and shift like a petulant child, until finally, he pressed a finger in. 

"Did you fuck him?" Ashton asked as soon as the finger entered him; it was too easy, too little resistance. 

Then it dawned on Luke, the hours before the party feeling as though they were days ago, "I fucked myself before the party," he admitted, another smirk finding it's way onto his lips.

A sound almost like a growl left Ashton, "that better be the reason, cause I will ask him," he said firmly, pushing the dry finger further into Luke. 

The sensation made him squirm, both what he wanted and terribly uncomfortable, and he felt Ashton lining a second up to enter him, "I can suck them; please let me suck them," he practically pleaded. 

Ashton pulled back, letting go of Luke, he unzipped the front of his trousers, and the younger man went to get on his knees, "too easy," Ashton told him. 

Guiding Luke's neck, so he was standing awkwardly at an almost 90-degree angle, his face inline with Ashton's now open trousers. His left arm wrapped around Ashton's waist for support, the shoulder falling into the dip of the older man's hip, trying desperately to sustain the awkward position with nothing under his stomach. 

He reached the other hand up and freed the older man's cock, starting to suck quickly. Then Ashton slid two off his fingers in beside his cock, Luke's mouth full to bursting. Ashton watched appreciatively as Luke worked the three appendages before finally taking his fingers out and reaching a long arm to press the now saliva moistened fingers inside Luke's hole. 

Luke blushed as he felt the night air on his cheeks and balls, knowing that he was exposed to the alley's opening. Should anyone walk by and pay any attention to the alley, they would most likely see Luke's pale arse. 

The older man didn't seem to think about it for a moment as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of him roughly, low moans leaving his own lips as Luke sucked. Then a moment later, the rough pumping fingers were gone, and Ashton's hand was resting on his arse. 

"So, did you want to take back that comment about Calum giving you attention?" Ashton asked, hand moving in slow circles on Luke's arse. 

The younger man pulled off his cock and looked up, weighing the options in his mind before speaking, "I bet if I went back in there and asked right now, I could get Calum to fuck me in the bathroom," he told him, not breaking eye contact and showing no sign of kidding. 

It was while they were still holding eye contact that the first smack came down on Luke's bum, and the younger man yelped, and then the next came, ready for it this time he could enjoy letting out a 'tsss' instead, followed by a moan. 

Ashton gave him six more smacks in quick succession, all earning him similar responses. 

"Alright against the wall," Ashton said, stepping away from Luke and walking toward the aforementioned wall. 

Luke made his way toward the wall enjoying the stinging feeling that remained. He put his shoulders to the wall facing Ashton. 

"Do you think you deserve to face me while we fuck?" he asked, coming closer and fixing Luke with a look. 

Luke softened for a moment, "please?" he asked quietly. 

He watched as Ashton mirrored him, softening too, "of course," before pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Then they were both cold and cool again; Ashton squatted down, lifting Luke's skirt to admire underneath. His cock was standing at attention, looking painfully red and aching for attention. The panties Ashton had pulled down earlier were still around Luke's thighs, he tugged them down just an inch further, and they both saw the deep red impression on Luke's pale skin. Ashton took the panties in both hands and ripped them straight down the middle and, by extension, off Luke's body. He couldn't help but gasp as he watched the older man toss them in a suspicious-looking puddle behind him. 

Ashton seemed less concerned with where the underwear landed, picking one of Luke's legs up again to give himself space to line up with his hole. Luke involuntarily whined at the pressure, until Ashton was almost all the way inside. The spit still on his cock, making a poor lubricant but sufficing. 

As he shifted, pressing in farther, he gave Luke's cock a few strokes, trying to get him to relax his hole, and it worked, but as soon Luke had taken him all in, he stopped his stroking and lifted Luke's other leg, pressing him into the wall and start to fuck, barely coming out at al before slamming back in. Luke was whining and letting out high pitched sighs as the older man began to batter his prostate. 

Ashton was grunting and moaning, working hard to keep Luke pressed into the wall, sweat beading across his forehead and- well, everywhere else for that matter. Luke was sure he looked the same, but he couldn't feel it, too focused on the sensation of Ashton deep inside him.

"You wouldn't really have fucked him, would you?" Ashton grunted out, only opening his eyes to search Luke's. 

He puffed out an attempt at a scoff, "God no! I thought you were going to ghost me; I was upset with you, that's all," 

"I really was busy; I told you that," 

"I know- but I was feeling insecure; you bailed on the one time you'd actually offered to let me meet your friends," he tried to explain, his voice catching in his throat whenever Ashton gave a particularly bruising thrust. 

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll introduce you to them next weekend," he told him panting, "I think I'm about to come," he said quickly. 

"Come," Luke whined, clenching around Ashton, thinking about his own neglected cock as he felt the older man spill inside him. 

"Fuck," he exclaimed, panting quickly, waiting to catch his breath, before leaning in and giving Luke an earth-shattering kiss as he put him back on his wobbly feet. 

Ashton moved to pull back, but one of Luke's arms snagged him by the back of the neck, and he pulled their lips back together. 

"I was going to make you come," Ashton mumbled against his lips. 

And Luke sighed, pulling back, "I suppose you can do that," he told him, eyes following Ashton as he sunk down to his knees in the dirty alley. 

He took Luke's cock into his mouth quickly and didn't bother trying to get familiar with the size again before he was pressing forward until his nose was the tiniest distance from being pressed against Luke's navel. 

Luke moaned low and let his hand tangle in Ashton's hair, not being able to help himself, lightly scraping his short nails against his scalp; the older man moaning around his cock as he did so, which was the thing that ultimately pushed him over the edge, coming in Ashton's mouth and digging his fingernails in deep as he did. More moans left Ashton and aided in the intensity of Luke's orgasm. 

"Oh God, I've missed you," Luke told the alley as his mind slowly unfogged, and Ashton remained on his knees below him. "Do you need a hand up?" he asked, and Ashton nodded. 

As he took Luke's hand, standing and dusting off his knees, "It was only three days," Ashton said, pausing for just a heartbeat before admitting, "I missed you too," 

"So, we going back in? I'll introduce you to everyone," Ashton asked happily. 

Luke chuckled, pressing a kiss to Ashton's lips, "any other night, yes, but some brute ripped my panties, threw them in a puddle and left me with come dripping out of my hole; I can't sit down anywhere like this," 

"Ah yes, what about a bubble bath at my place? Could you manage to sit down in that?" he asked, smiling stupidly at him. 

"I think so." 


End file.
